There has been vigorous competition in design of display devices in recent years. With reduction in thickness and cost of display devices, display devices have become purchased by a wide range of consumers, and accordingly, product differentiation by appearance has become more and more important.
In particular, display devices with design using metal materials for their appearance are popular. Display devices using metals on the surfaces of rim members surrounding display screens, i.e., so-called the bezels, of the display devices have been introduced on the market.
In using metal materials for appearance, unwanted radiation needs to be taken into consideration. This is because display devices with some design might radiate an electromagnetic wave with a frequency out of the design. This problem is called formation of antennas by display devices.
The formation of antennas by display devices, which is a cause of unwanted radiation, will be described in detail. Inner parts of display devices always radiate electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetic waves radiated are typically adjusted within a range where substantially no problems occur in terms of design. This is because an electromagnetic wave can be adjusted to have a frequency and intensity within a design range by appropriately adjusting the shape of a conductive housing. However, when a metal material electrically independent of a display device is disposed near the display device, an electromagnetic wave adjusted within a design range might be radiated by the metal material. That is, the metal material might serve as an antenna.
To prevent unwanted radiation by formation of antennas by display devices, various efforts has been made. For example, Patent Document 1 shows a technique of electrically coupling a metal material to a part in a display device through a machine screw. This configuration can prevent unwanted radiation.